1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench structure for securing screw devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art structure as shown in FIG. 12 comprises:
a main body 91, having a hole 911 disposed at an action end and a groove 912 disposed on one side;
a ratchet 92, contained in the hole 911 and having an engaging tooth 922 and a polygonal groove 921 at the center, and the ratchet 92 and the polygonal groove 21 is cut into two latch grooves 923, and the latch grooves 923 are disposed at the corners of the polygonal groove 921 and parallel to the edges of the polygonal groove 921, and the ratchet 92 includes a turntable 924;
a brake tooth 93, having an engaging tooth 922 disposed on one side and engaged with a latch tooth 931 and contained in the groove 912 of the main body 91;
a latch ring 94, having a latch surface 941 latched into the latch groove 923, and two latch surfaces 941 are extended into the polygonal groove 921 of the ratchet 20, and its assembly is shown in FIG. 13 and its cross sectional view is shown in FIG. 14.
The shortcomings of the prior art structure include:
1. Two latch surfaces 941 of the latch rings 94 are latched to two corners of a screwdriver head 80 by a linear contact as shown in FIG. 15, and thus the connection is not secure.
2. The latch ring 94 in an n-shape is latched into the latch groove 923 as shown in FIG. 12, and thus the latch ring 94 will be separated from the latch groove 923 easily.